


Unbroken Crown

by paperbackbitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbackbitch/pseuds/paperbackbitch
Summary: Corrina and Alexios are Twin Rulers. They share their throne, equally balanced in all things. That is, until one of them marries. The crown will then shift to the new rulers, leaving the remaining twin with a scrap of their old influence. After claiming the throne of Cosos from their regent uncle, the pair travel to Silrya for their nations first gathering of The Bridge, a collection of the most powerful countries. There awaits them political grapples and personal politics that will test their relationship, and the fate of their throne.





	Unbroken Crown

### the prologue

The small princess frowned down at the soon-to-be murderer. She sat with her legs folded under her, leaning against her father’s jeweled throne. She had spent many official court hearings running her fingers along the trails of glittering stones that ran along the golden throne’s edges, each new one she touched sending a cold sensation that seeped through her small, strong fingers. She had also fallen asleep during many meetings, quietly played with other children, dolls, she had even tried to pay attention once and had sat on the smaller, shaded throne designated for her.  
It didn’t work out. But she never cried or complained about the meetings. Never had she dared to disturb her parents while they heard their citizens. Her father only allowed her in the atrium to introduce her to the responsibility ruling would be early on in her life, to understand the processes and customs required of ruling fully and completely. She supposed he hoped that when she finally had to make tough decisions like the one in front of her, she would be able to think more clearly and more intelligently than sheltered princesses in the other courts. She had spent time with them before on their yearly trips to Silrya and they were never the ones she preferred to spend her time with. Either way, she wasn’t about to fuss and risk being escorted away by Nenya, the nasty old women who was in charge of her when her parents were busy. 

\-----------------------------

The man in front of the king was being held on his knees by the guards. He didn’t dare shift his eyes up to the dais for fear of losing his nerve. Seeing exactly what the job was would surely would do that. Nevertheless, the king and queen were staring down at him, their bored stares both nonchalant and fierce, their features altered into something unnaturally perfect and fearsome. Something god-like. He was right to continue staring downwards at the marble floor. The clear gem that he had swallowed that morning was working its way through his insides. He had cringed at the bitter taste it had left on his tongue, but now, in this courtyard, The trail it had left on his tongue was cooling, an icy focus was spreading slowly through his whole body, from his throat and the passage down, to his lungs, and then filling his veins, and inching down his limbs to his fingertips and toes until all he wanted to do was scream from the agony of it. He needed more. He needed it faster. 

\------------------------------

“We arrested him early this morning. Stirring up a rally in the square.” Said the guard on his left. “More propaganda about their need for dýnami stones. Caused quite an uproar. All the citizens present were detained and await your orders”  
Her mother leaned forward. The detachment in her eyes shifting into wicked interest.  
“You understand that any riots against the current rule are considered treason-- punished by death before the king.” she said with a cruel smile. A smile that the princess shied away from. She knew what was coming, and slipped behind her father’s throne. Her back pressed against the base of the throne, the cold gold and the protruding jewels pressing through the thin fabric draped over her shoulders. Staring straight in front of her, into the halls that led into her castle, she smiled at the boy guard stationed there. His blue eyes met hers as the Queen listed off the required speech before an execution. Something she never liked to watch if she could help it. His lips twisted into a smile, before mouthing the familiar phrase: scared mou prinkípissa?  
The young princess rolled her eyes at his taunting, her gaze never leaving his spot by the column.  
Her lips formed the word Never and she spun away from his taunting eyes, huddles toward the back of the throne. Stifling a giggle when she was sure he couldn’t see her expression.  
His challenge did it’s job, and leaving behind her normal aversion to the executions, she wandered back to the edge of her father’s throne. Still trailing her fingers against the gems, reveling in the power that laid at her fingertips, she peeked around the edge to glimpse the prisoner, and turned back to look at the boy. Sticking her tongue out and giggling at his shell-shocked expression. 

If she had been older, maybe she would have seen that he wasn’t looking at her, instead at the power being summoned into one glistening and burning focal point in front of her. If she had been more attentive, maybe she would have noticed the peasants throat glowing a hot white and yellow. And if she wasn’t so infatuated with the feeling of the gems at her fingertips, maybe she could have sensed the sudden change in the air, the sudden shift in temperature.  
If she had been, maybe she could have dashed to safety.  
Maybe she could have summoned her budding power to protect the others in the room.  
But she wasn’t,  
and she didn’t.  
So when she turned back around to see the overflowing power in front of her, gathering around it’s vessel and preparing to burst in one long enraged scream from it’s summoner; she didn’t have the time to draw back behind the throne before she saw the child guard grab her arm and the prisoners power explode out of the columns on the hill, obliterating everything in its path.


End file.
